A Field Of Unlucky Clovers
by HopelessTime
Summary: Stan never had the best luck. This wasn't anything compared to other times. Like when he had that house party at 15 and destroyed the house while his parents were away. Worse?...This had been way worst than all those other times. This time he might of just fucked up. He may of thrown away the best gift he ever had. A relationship with his best friend, Kyle Broflovski. *YAOI*
1. Author's Note 1

_AUTHOR'S NOTE #1 (These will be made throughout the story, so please take the time to read them) __***INFORMATION IS VERY IMPORTANT IN THESE***_

**The plot idea is basically going to vary throughout the story. It doesn't have a very direct plot, so don't expect for one. A Field Of Unlucky Clovers is basically about Stan's, Kyle's and Kenny's POV (Point of view) on things. (Butters and others may be included along the way if I feel as if it needs to be) It shows their journey after High School and how not everything is going to be a field of lucky covers all the time. It shows their struggles and how hard life is hitting them.

So, I'm sorry if I'm not reaching those fans of "South Park" who love the crazy, sadistic, unnatural and weird themes they usually come up with - But don't get me wrong! I love South Park for those things and it's Characters, but sometimes it's nice to just tone it down back into normality. Showing struggles with relationship, money, and jobs. I won't completely take all of that away however. Not if Cartman is it now. Haha, there's no way in hell I could make Cartman seem normal like these other stories! (No Offense) He's way too crazy too that! I can only try taming his insanity with all I can, but in some places, his faults will leak out. That goes for all the characters.

**For now, I'm rating this story for Teens. That goes for Sexual Acts, Profanity, and (Because believe me. If this is South Park and you're fans of it...You really don't need me to continue explaining, do you?) Violence. (Don't need to explain that one either) It probably won't change until the middle, but you'll realize around the time I might switch it; Based on how my characters start acting towards another ^.^

**So Enjoy! _Chapter one is already up and running!_


	2. Chapter 1: Introduction

I stood in front of my mirror, clothes hung in front of my view, but if I could see my appearance then it wasn't much of a problem. Haha, if Kyle were here, he'd probably have a fit at how bad my room looks. Clothes from my drawers were sprawled around on furniture, my bed was still undone from the other nights ago and my room kind of smelled like maple syrup. However I had an excuse for this catastrophe - well maybe not that breakfast smell that lingered in here, but an excuse for the rest above.

Today was our Graduation ceremony. Yeah...I was becoming an real young adult...And it was still sinking in for me. I was turning 18 on Thursday and from there...

I sigh and look over to my side. At the edge of my bed sat my guitar in its case. The light gleaming onto it made me want to play it then and there, but my eyelids fall. And as I blink once, Kyle pops into my head. Now, before you just assume something totally different, I'll explain. My best best best friend, Kyle Broflovski, the one and only red head that I talk to, is the most intelligent person I have ever met. I remember in Middle School when Kyle would always be the first one done with his work and that would really piss Cartman off. I smile at the funny memory.

He really is the most brilliant person I know, but that may be because I think I may be one of the slowest. Math was something I was never, and still not good at. Now before you say that's natural, just think about going through every grade with either a F or a D- in every Math class you've ever had. I don't even remember how many times I took those classes back over nor how I managed to still graduate in time with my class. It was probably because Kyle pulled me along when I didn't want to do it anymore. Him on the other hand, never has had an F in his life. It's insane. Only B's and A's were on his records and yet, despite being so fantastic at school. He still wanted to strive higher.

That brings me back to the main thing. The reason for Kyle's determination? A Doctor's degree. Yep, he wants to be a Doctor that works in hospitals and stuff. I have never ever in my life thought of being anything that high. Being a Doctor is tough shit. For crying out loud, you can't have D's, C's and even B's when striving for that degree! Oh and don't even get me started about how long it takes. 8 to 12 years!...When I heard about that, being a Doctor was out of the choices even though I never really considered doing that. For Kyle, he was upset about it for a while. He knew he had to push himself even harder if he wanted to become that, so that he wouldn't be an old person when he finally got to be one.

I blink once more, reminding me of it again...That also brings me to the second part to this. Even though Kyle was on edge about this school stuff, he still made time for us. Anytime that we wanted to hang out, he was there. Laughing, playing and joking with us. But when we hit 8th grade, he did start to pay more attention to how close we were getting to graduation. Meanwhile, the rest of us just continued to play and ignore our futures, only wanting to enjoy our childhood now. It was around the end of 9th grade, If I'm correct, that Kyle first told me about Westmoore College. He showed me the website and flyers and everything...He told that me that he had his eyes on it and was thinking of going there this summer to look around. Me being my...self. I didn't take him seriously, and basically told him that whichever College that he was going to that I wanted to go to too.

That made his day, or better yet his whole year. He explained to me that since my grades weren't the best then I would have to become something of a lower rank than his, but that I could still get paid a lot. This made not only him happy, but me too. So Kyle went and told all our friends, telling them that they should go to this College and that it was amazing. But the only people that really payed attention were Token, Craig, Kenny and I. Cartman blew it off the moment he said the word "College". However in the end, the only person that really was dedicated on going was Kyle and I, the other guys found Colleges of their interest since they didn't really want to work in the Medical field.

I fix my cap on my head and sigh. I barely get down the stairs before I'm bomb boarded with flashes to the face. Cameras everywhere. I tried wiping my eyes, but the only thing I could see was purple. My parents were at the bottom of the stairs with a camera in their hands while my sister was stepping out the door with her music in her ears. I'm being shoved out the door by them and the next thing you know, I'm sitting in the back seat with my bag in hand, my cap on my head and me glancing out the window as my parents were giving me a speech about the Adult Life despite having heard this a million times.

I watch the passing cars and buildings as I continue to think about how I got into this mess. Oh, I have to finish the story for you to understand.

Kyle and I were so dedicated to trying to get into the same school, we really did go visit the College. We had Shelly drive us down to N.Y.C...And yes, it really is that far. My chest gets a sharp pain when I think about it even more...She ended up charging us our whole allowance for 6 months, but at the time it was worth it. It was nice and big, exactly how it looked on the brochure. Around 11th grade, me and Kyle were already signing ourselves up for the College to be ahead. When I think back, we were so excited...that is until I walked past the music store while we were there. Someone was playing the guitar and it was like heaven to my ears. It was so amazing. So amazing that I drug Kyle in there to look around for a bit, and a week later going back to that music store to buy that guitar. When we got back to South Park after that trip, the only thing I remember having was some pennies, my suitcase and that guitar.

Kyle thought I was crazy for spending all of my money on an instrument that he thought that I wasn't going to ever play. And to be honest, after a couple days, I started to think the same. I had no idea how to play and just decided to set it by the wall. But after a month or two, something drew me towards that thing...just...just every time I thought about that guy playing, I wanted to learn. And I did. Maybe too well. About 6 months later, one day while I was tuning my guitar in my room, Kyle was playing the video game and made a comment that I should become an Musician. I knew he was joking though, but it was like those words hit a trigger in me and I started looking at out Colleges out of boredom a week later.

And I know...I know that Kyle and I had already signed up for one, and I decided to blow it over and continue with that plan, but then I...thought maybe I wouldn't even get accepted to it. It was a 30/100 chance that I wouldn't with the F's I had and I thought that if I didn't get accepted then him and I could find another school. And then I could finally tell him that I was thinking of going into a Music field which would make him want to look for schools that had both. At the time it made sense, but now that I think about it with more...it would have to take 100 miracles for that to happen.

3 months later, we received our letters in the mail. We got them at the same time. I knew this when Kyle called with a worried, yet excited voice. I ran down the stairs and outside to my mailbox. And there mines was. He told for me not to open yet and for me to wait until I got there, but I ran upstairs and tore that letter open so quick to get...that...I was accepted. My heart dropped and I wanted to fucking die. I was so positive that I wouldn't get accepted and that my plan would work out and that...we would both want to go to a different college. But, I knew that it wasn't happening...I fell on my knees and sat there for a good minute. I knew for sure that if I was was accepted when I've never even had a decent progress report in my life...that those people would of had to be high on every kind of drug there was not to accept him.

When I heard the bell ring, I immediately hid my letter in my mattress and wiped my eyes and tried to make myself look presentable. I allowed Kyle in and he wanted to see my letter before he even got all the way into the house. I came up with the lamest excuse and told him that I hadn't gotten mines yet. I was lying to Kyle about the most important thing in his life right now and I can't even tell you how bad it hurt. He was sad about it and told me that he didn't want to open his until I had gotten mine, but I convinced him when I told him that he should go ahead and do it. And Karma was just being the best bitch it could be today because he was accepted...It was difficult to be happy and excited when I knew that I really wasn't. Kyle couldn't believe it and ran home to tell his parents...and that's when I just ran up to my room and started to cry and cry. I was so pissed and in the moment I went to my computer and did something that would change both of our lives forever.

A day later, I called Kyle over and told him that my letter had came. He was happy and scared, just as he was with his. I had to act that way too, even though I knew exactly what was about to happen. We sat at the the table as I caught one last glimpse of his face before I opened that letter. He nodded at me and swallowed. I tore it open slowly and began reading. Not accepted. I acted sad about it, paying more attention to Kyle's reaction. He was like in shock and sadness immediately. We both didn't say anything. I couldn't. I could only watch as I saw his emerald eyes water and him trying to catch the tears before they dropped. He then said, breaking the silence. "I'm not going if you aren't."

Now earlier, those would of been the Golden words. Everything would of been great and I would finally be able to do what I wanted to do, Kyle and I would be able to see each other everyday but...Kyle wouldn't be happy. He would have to try to accept the fact that he wasn't able to go to the dream school he has been talking about since the start of High school. I would be happy when he wouldn't be...I smile sadly and shake my head."No, you're going to that school." He keeps telling me that he didn't want to go to College alone and that he wouldn't have anyone to talk to, but I stopped him.

I told him that I would travel there to see him every month. He shook his head, covering his mouth with his slightly trembling fingers. I told him I would be there every step of the way. He shook his head no, again and again. And I kept pleading with him again and again. At this point he wasn't even trying to stop his tears. He had his head on the table and was sobbing hysterically, I shed a tear every now and then while trying to tell to tell him that I would encourage him and that when he came home, I'd still be here waiting for him to come home with that perfect smile and degree. That didn't stop his tears, but after a good 30 minutes he finally lifted his head when mines was down. "...Stan.." He mumbled.

I heard his voice and jumped up. His face looked like it described his life. Shitty. It hurts to see him sad about me not going, but it would of been even more difficult to see him sad while I was happy. "...Y-Yeah?"

He wasn't looking at my face and instead was looking at the dining room table. I figured that it was probably because of the fact that it was probably still sinking in. "...Do you promise that you will visit?"

I furrow my eyebrows. "Of course I do, Ky." I try to get his attention to look at me by hitting the table lightly with my fingers. "Hey, look at me."

He sniffs once and his sad green orbs slowly look up at me.

"...I'll be there for as long as you want me to. I'll come for every holiday, even if it's a made up holiday. Like...Like Leif Erikson Day!" His face goes into confusion as he rubs his nose. It takes a minute, but a smile slowly sneaks onto his face. It's small, but its a start. A start to a crazy couple of years.

I smile too. "Every holiday, Every night I'll call or text you. I'll visit you when you aren't feeling well. I want it to feel like we aren't even separated. Almost like we are still a few houses down from each other because that's how much we will see of each other."

Kyle's smile still sits on his face. "That's a lot of money, Stan..." He quietly says.

I shrug."The cost is worth it if I get to see you."His smile starts to get a little bigger and before he opens his mouth, I do. "And yes," I smile with a tiny chuckle behind it. "That does sound gay, BUT I'm being serious."

His smiles leaves and it makes me wonder what he's thinking about now, but then he gives a nod. "...I know you are, Stanley...Thank you."

He knows that I'm serious...That may be the only thing Karma hasn't cursed this time.


End file.
